This application relates to apparatus and assay systems for detecting molecular interactions. The apparatus comprise a substrate with one or more intersecting channels and an electroosmotic fluid movement component, or other component for moving fluid in the channels on the substrate.
There has long been a need for the ability to rapidly assay compounds for their effects on various biological processes. For example, enzymologists have long sought better substrates, better inhibitors or better catalysts for enzymatic reactions. Similarly, in the pharmaceutical industries, attention has been focused on identifying compounds that may block, reduce, or even enhance the interactions between biological molecules. Specifically, in biological systems the interaction between a receptor and its ligand often may result, either directly or through some downstream event, in either a deleterious or beneficial effect on that system, and consequently, on a patient for whom treatment is sought. Accordingly, researchers have long sought after compounds or mixtures of compounds that can reduce, block or even enhance that interaction. Similarly, the ability to rapidly process samples for detection of biological molecules relevant to diagnostic or forensic analysis is of fundamental value for, e.g., diagnostic medicine, archaeology, anthropology, and modern criminal investigation.
Modern drug discovery is limited by the throughput of the assays that are used to screen compounds that possess these described effects. In particular, screening of a maximum number of different compounds necessitates reducing the time and labor requirements associated with each screen.
High throughput screening of collections of chemically synthesized molecules and of natural products (such as microbial fermentation broths) has thus played a central role in the search for lead compounds for the development of new pharmacological agents. The remarkable surge of interest in combinatorial chemistry and the associated technologies for generating and evaluating molecular diversity represent significant milestones in the evolution of this paradigm of drug discovery. See Pavia et al., 1993, Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett. 3: 387-396. To date, peptide chemistry has been the principle vehicle for exploring the utility of combinatorial methods in ligand identification. See Jung and Beck-Sickinger, 1992, Angew. Chem. Int. Ed. Engl. 31: 367-383. This may be ascribed to the availability of a large and structurally diverse range of amino acid monomers, a relatively generic, high-yielding solid phase coupling chemistry and the synergy with biological approaches for generating recombinant peptide libraries. Moreover, the potent and specific biological activities of many low molecular weight peptides make these molecules attractive starting points for therapeutic drug discovery. See Hirschmann, 1991, Angew. Chem. Int. Ed. Engl. 30: 1278-1301, and Wiley and Rich, 1993, Med. Res. Rev. 13: 327-384. Unfavorable pharmacodynarnic properties such as poor oral bioavailability and rapid clearance in vivo have limited the more widespread development of peptidic compounds as drugs, however. This realization has recently inspired workers to extend the concepts of combinatorial organic synthesis beyond peptide chemistry to create libraries of known pharmacophores like benzodiazepines (see Bunin and Ellman, 1992, J. Amer. Chem. Soc. 114: 10997-10998) as well as polymeric molecules such as oligomeric N-substituted glycines (xe2x80x9cpeptoidsxe2x80x9d) and oligocarbamates. See Simon et al., 1992, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 89: 9367-9371; Zuckermann et al., 1992, J. Amer. Chem. Soc. 114: 10646-10647; and Cho et al., 1993, Science 261:1303-1305.
In similar developments, much as modern combinatorial chemistry has resulted in a dramatic increase in the number of test compounds that may be screened, human genome research has also uncovered large numbers of new target molecules (e.g., genes and gene products such as proteins and RNA) against which the efficacy of test compounds are screened.
Despite the improvements achieved using parallel screening methods and other technological advances, such as robotics and high throughput detection systems, current screening methods still have a number of associated problems. For example, screening large numbers of samples using existing parallel screening methods have high space requirements to accommodate the samples and equipment, e.g., robotics, etc., high costs associated with that equipment, and high reagent requirements necessary for performing the assays. Additionally, in many cases, reaction volumes must be very small to account for the small amounts of the test compounds that are available. Such small volumes compound errors associated with fluid handling and measurement, e.g., due to evaporation, small dispensing errors, or the like. Additionally, fluid handling equipment and methods have typically been unable to handle these volume ranges with any acceptable level of accuracy due in part to surface tension effects in such small volumes.
The development of systems to address these problems must consider a variety of aspects of the assay process. Such aspects include target and compound sources, test compound and target handling, specific assay requirements, and data acquisition, reduction storage and analysis. In particular, there exists a need for high throughput screening methods and associated equipment and devices that are capable of performing repeated, accurate assay screens, and operating at very small volumes.
The present invention meets these and a variety of other needs. In particular, the present invention provides novel methods and apparatuses for performing screening assays which address and provide meaningful solutions to these problems.
The present invention provides methods of screening a plurality of test compounds for an effect on a biochemical system. These methods typically utilize microfabricated substrates which have at least a first surface, and at least two intersecting channels fabricated into that first surface. At least one of the intersecting channels will have at least one cross-sectional dimension in a range from 0.1 to 500 xcexcm. The methods involve flowing a first component of a biochemical system in a first of the at least two intersecting channels. At least a first test compound is flowed from a second channel into the first channel whereby the test compound contacts the first component of the biochemical system. An effect of the test compound on the biochemical system is then detected.
In a related aspect, the method comprises continuously flowing the first component of a biochemical system in the first channel of the at least two intersecting channels. Different test compounds are periodically introduced into the first channel from a second channel. The effect, if any, of the test compound on the biochemical system is then detected.
In an alternative aspect, the methods utilize a substrate having at least a first surface with a plurality of reaction channels fabricated into the first surface. Each of the plurality of reaction channels is fluidly connected to at least two transverse channels also fabricated in the surface. The at least first component of a biochemical system is introduced into the plurality of reaction channels, and a plurality of different test compounds is flowed through at least one of the at least two transverse channels. Further, each of the plurality of test compounds is introduced into the transverse channel in a discrete volume. Each of the plurality of different test compounds is directed into a separate reaction channel and the effect of each of the test compounds on the biochemical system is then detected.
The present invention also provides apparatuses for practicing the above methods. In one aspect, the present invention provides an apparatus for screening test compounds for an effect on a biochemical system. The device comprises a substrate having at least one surface with at least two intersecting channels fabricated into the surface. The at least two intersecting channels have at least one cross-sectional dimension in the range from about 0.1 to about 500 xcexcm. The device also comprises a source of different test compounds fluidly connected to a first of the at least two intersecting channels, and a source of at least one component of the biochemical system fluidly connected to a second of the at least two intersecting channels. Also included are fluid direction systems for flowing the at least one component within the intersecting channels, and for introducing the different test compounds from the first to the second of the intersecting channels. The apparatus also optionally comprises a detection zone in the second channel for detecting an effect of said test compound on said biochemical system.
In preferred aspects, the apparatus of the invention includes a fluid direction system which comprises at least three electrodes, each electrode being in electrical contact with the at least two intersecting channels on a different side of an intersection formed by the at least two intersecting channels. The fluid direction system also includes a control system for concomitantly applying a variable voltage at each of the electrodes, whereby movement of the test compounds or the at least first component in the at least two intersecting channels are controlled.
In another aspect, the present invention provides an apparatus for detecting an effect of a test compound on a biochemical system, comprising a substrate having at least one surface with a plurality of reaction channels fabricated into the surface. The apparatus also has at least two transverse channels fabricated into the surface, wherein each of the plurality of reaction channels is fluidly connected to a first of the at least two transverse channels at a first point in each of the reaction channels, and fluidly connected to a second transverse channel at a second point in each of the reaction channels. The apparatus further includes a source of at least one component of the biochemical system fluidly connected to each of the reaction channels, a source of test compounds fluidly connected to the first of the transverse channels, and a fluid direction system for controlling movement of the test compound and the first component within the transverse channels and the plurality of reaction channels. As above, the apparatuses also optionally include a detection zone in the second transverse channel for detecting an effect of the test compound on the biochemical system.